


The Angghal's Bond

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Imprinting/Bonding, Language, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Slash, Top Jensen, Violence, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an orphan, to a farm hand, Jared was just another boy in their village, until he turned 18 and his life changed forever.  He was the new Oracle, and to save their country he need to be united with his Protector, otherwise he would subcome to the taint that filled his body from the evil that roamed their lands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammycolt24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammycolt24/gifts).



> Tumek - Oracle  
> Angghal - Protector  
> Kroth - Lower demon  
> Kell - Upper demon
> 
> Written for sammycolt24 for this year's spn_j2_xmas exchange 2014.
> 
> To my wonderful beta, cappy712, thank you for the amazing job!

_When the sun and the moon hung red in the sky, darkness will descend over the earth and all of the people will scream in terror as it will mean the end of day as mankind's knows it. On this day evil will reign until the next one is born and is old enough to fulfill his destiny._

Jensen held the ancient prophecy in his hand, taking great care not to damage it more than what it already was. He looked up as the heavy wooden doors swung open and someone stepped into the throne room. He couldn't help but to smile when he saw who it was. "I do hope you came here to make me smile, Misha."

Misha first went down on one knee, placed his right hand over his heart, bowed his head in a formal salute before he got up from the cold stone floor and rolled his eyes. "We need a banquet for that, my King. You know that's the only time it's my duty to make you smile." He then laughed and took a seat next to the young man on the stone floor. "You're brooding again."

Jensen shook his head. "It's not as if I have a choice here, Misha. You've seen with your own eyes what's going on out there."

"You're doing all in your power, my King. Everyone knows that."

"Then why are my people restless, Misha? Why has Lord Jeffrey doubled my guard and shakes his head at me whenever I try to go out of the palace gates?" Jensen placed the leather-bound book next to him. "It's been seventeen years and nine months, Misha and still nothing. I do not see an end in sight to this terror we're facing."

Misha remained quiet for a very long time. His king was right. Things were not getting better; in fact you had to be blind not to recognize that it was getting worse. He shook his head at the thought. He still could remember the days when peace filled the air. The days when the harvest would fill all of the warehouses and left the farmers with enough for themselves to last through the harsh winters. But then it changed. Strange things began to happen. Neighbor turned on neighbor, brother on brother. Bleakness crept over the lands and despair reigned high. His king was only ten years old when the old king went out to battle and never returned. Sir Morgan was named Regent and ruled until Jensen's eighteenth birthday and Jensen became king. Now, nine years later and there continued to be no end in sight. "You're right, so let's get drunk, and find someone to warm our beds and hopefully tomorrow there might be a solution." Misha grinned.

This time it was Jensen's turn to roll his eyes. "The last time you got me drunk, Jeffrey nearly striped me. I don't need that to happen again."

"That was eons ago." Misha pulled Jensen up. "You need to get your breeches loose."

"That was two weeks ago, Misha." Jensen growled and pulled away.

Misha gaped for a moment or two. "You're right, that was two weeks ago." He dragged his hand through his dark hair. "Then we must just make sure he doesn't catch us."

"Catch you doing what, court jester?" Jeffrey Dean Morgan's voice sounded by the heavy doors.

Misha gulped. "Mm, nothing. Nothing at all." He bowed low.

"If you are thinking of getting Jensen drunk again, I will send you out into the fields. The soil is hard; you'll have to put your back into it to get something done with it." Jeffrey smiled as he saw the other man blanched at the thought.

Misha looked at Jensen and then at the Master at arms. "I think I hear the cook calling my name. If you'll excuse me, my King." He bowed to the two men and then made his escape hastily.

Jensen smiled as he looked on at his friend's hasty retreat. "You know he never knows when you're joking, Jeffrey. You must really stop teasing him like that."

"Who said anything about joking." But he did smile and then frowned. "You reading the prophecy again, Jensen?"

"What else can I do, Jeffrey. There must be something in here that we're missing." Jensen took his seat on the icy floor again.

"You know you've got a very nice throne just behind you." Morgan said as he took his seat on the step next to his king.

"You know how hard that bloody thing is," Jensen mumbled under his breath.

"And these cold steps are so much more comfortable."

"I can't think on that thing."

Jeffrey snorted. "Your father had the same problem." He cupped the young man's neck. "Reading that thing will not make things go faster, you know that. It's like tending to the crops. You must first tend to the soil before you can plant the seeds. You will not get wheat in the warehouse if you don't plant the seeds. It's the same here, young man. The _Tumek_ (Oracle) will only come when it's time and not before."

"And then we still need to find the _Angghal_ (Protector). Do we have any idea of how long that will take?" Jensen was frustrated as he leaped to his feet and started to pace.

"I know as much as you do, son. Nothing more." Jeffrey picked up the book and turned the page.

_The Angghal will come from blood, be steadfast in his actions and true in his heart. He will be born for this duty. Without him, the Tumek will not come to be._

Many nights have passed with him reading this passage over and over. What he did figure out and Jensen had come to the same conclusion, was that the Protector had to be born first. If that didn't happen, then the Oracle wouldn't be born as well - and in that lie their problem. They had no idea if the Protector was born already. Jeffrey sighed and looked over at the young king. "Maybe you should get drunk with Misha. It would be better than you sitting around here all day moping."

"Not in the mood. Tell me, Lord Morgan, what's going on beyond these walls?"

Jeffrey arched his brow. "You know perfectly well what's going on, my King. Or are you telling me your noble companions are not informing you?"

Jensen snorted. "Don't let Christian or Danneel hear that you're calling them noble. You know both of them buck at the idea of being addressed as anything else as on their given names."

"They are of noble blood. Christian's father was one of your own father's best friends and his blood can be traced to the first royal houses. He is a Duke on both sides of his family lines. And do not get me started on Lady Danneel. Her grandmother's grandmother was born in a minor house and being your cousin three times removed would've seen her reign over this territory if you were not born." Jeffrey huffed as he saw Jensen grinning at him. "You do like riling me up like that." He shook his head and then turned serious. "I realize you're frustrated and want to be out there, fighting side by side with your soldiers, but it's too dangerous. Until we know more, it is my duty to keep you safe. Your men understand, Jensen."

"If my men are so understanding, Lord Morgan, then please explain to me why they are grumbling, talking about mutinying?" Jensen paced the floor.

"Those grumblings have been addressed. No deserting will be tolerated." It was Jeffrey's turn to get worked up.

"My men need to see me, Jeffrey. They need to follow me and not another general that means nothing to them." He sighed deeply. "I will ride out tomorrow at dawn and will take part in the next siege." He turned and faced the man whom he saw as a father. "It is not up for debate, Lord Morgan. I've decided and it is an order."

Jeffrey knew it would not help to argue. He knew how stubborn Jensen could be. The only thing he could do now was to keep his king safe. "I understand, your Majesty, it will be so."

Jensen didn't bother to reply, only turned on his heels and left his confidant in the throne room as he went to look up someone else to talk to.

Jeffrey sighed and took his place on the cold floor as the youthful king exited the room. "Stubborn fool, just like your father." He dragged his hand through his hair and then got to his feet. He had arrangements to make if he wanted to keep his king safe. He could only hope that it would be enough.

**o0o--SPN_J2_XMas2014--o0o**

_The black stallion reared on its hind legs, his rider a master in the saddle. The rider rose up, his sword in his hand as he led the soldiers; his soldiers into battle. His battle cry was fierce and hard and the men rallied around him, eager to show their Liege their skills, their willingness to die for their King._

_The enemy stood strong, they knew it was just a matter of days before they would overcome their last obstacle, before this territory will fall like the rest of the lands and all will be there for them to rob and plunder._

_A rumble went through the trenches; the young king of the last stronghold has come out of hiding and has joined his men. The enemy stirred, this battle could go one of two ways. They would see it go their way. The call was sent out, their best fighter summoned from where he was tended to after their last battle. It was time to deliver the final blow._

_The battle was fierce. Many soldiers on both sides lost their lives, the scale swinging from side to side as one took a step forward and the other a step back. Just as it looked like good would triumph over evil the world trembled, the earth split in two and darkness rose out from underneath. Horses went mad, riders fell, blood got spilled, tainting the soil dark but still the trembling continued. The king forged forward, knowing it was up to him to end this battle. Sword and shield in hand, he pushed his steed forward, until he stood face to face with evil itself._

_He only had this one chance, if he did not take it, the world would come to an end as he knows it. Men will be enslaved and evil will rule. This was what he was trained for, he could and would not let his people down. With a roar he leaped forward, his steed rearing up again as they charged down the spawn of evil. The king got in the first blow, but got sliced as he charged for the second time. The battle went on and on, the sun rose high and then set into a fiery night before darkness covered the land again and still man and beast fought one another. Blood streamed from several gashes down the suits of armor of both warriors._

_The king saw the chance he has been waiting on and roared again as he lifted his sword and thrust forward. Then time stood still as he realized his error and noticed that his heart was left wide open and even as his own sword slipped in between the body of armor and the linen tunic of the enemy the burning sensation that spread down his left side made him realize that this was the end. Somewhere to his left, he heard a scream of anguish and as he turned his head, he saw a young man falling to his knees, blood running down his face and the only thing the king could think of was that he didn't want the youth to cry. He reached out to comfort him, to tell him it will be all right, but as their fingers touch all turned to darkness and the last thing he heard before darkness claimed him was the sound of the young man screaming his name, telling him to come back; not to leave him behind. He tried to stay, but he was too weak and then there was nothing._

"Jared, Jared, please, you're scaring me, please, you got to wake up!" Young Genevieve shook her best friend hard where he was sprawled out on the snow covered ground. She looked around, panic clearly visible on her tear streaked face as she began to scream for help. She couldn't help it, she has never been so scared before in her life. Even as the men of their village started running towards them, she couldn't stop screaming; she didn't know what else to do.

"Please, help, please." She begged and grabbed hold of Chad's arm as he slid to his knees next to her.

"What happened, is he wounded? Did the enemy attack him?" Chad asked as he ran his hands over his friend's body searching for blood. He couldn't find any, except for the small drops of blood that slipped from Jared's nose. "Jared, Jared?" Chad tried to get his friend to wake up, but to no avail. 

"Let's get him inside." The voice of Jim Beaver sounded next to him and Chad nodded his head as he and another young boy from the village slipped their hands underneath Jared's body and lifted him up. "Take him straight to my house." Jim ordered as he took Genevieve's shoulders and shook her once to get her attention. "What happened, tell me and don't leave anything out."

Genevieve sobbed into her hands, but then drew her shoulders straight and started to talk. "We went out to check on the traps and we were just walking when Jared heard something and he told me to hide. We had just managed to find a spot when the _Kroths_ (lower demons) appeared and they were heading straight our way. Jared pushed me, told me to run, to come and get help. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with him, but he told me to run and he pushed me again before taking up his staff and storming off, leading them away from me and I ran." Genevieve had to take a breath before she continued. "I could hear him fighting with them even as I ran, but then something happened." She shook her head. "I turned back, I had to. I found him in the clearing he was just standing there with this look on his face. He had the last _Kroth_ by his throat and this blackness seeped out of it and into Jared's body and then he collapsed. I ran over to him, but he was already getting to his feet. He told me we had to run and even before I could ask him what had happened, we were running and we just kept on running. But, just as we entered the village, he stumbled and he went down, and he started shaking and then his nose started to bleed and I couldn't get him to wake up. Please, Master Beaver, you have to help him." She sobbed again and buried her face in her hands.

The blood in his veins turned to ice as young Genevieve told him her story. He could not help but to believe her as no young maid would have the imagination to make up a horror tale like this. He looked over his shoulder and caught the eye of blacksmith Ty Olsson behind him. He only needed to nod once before the man and his two apprentices started running off to the clearing to see what they could find. He turned and took Genevieve by her shoulders. "Go and let Mistress Ferris know what had happened and send her this way. Hurry up." He pushed her gently in the general direction and then quickly made his way over to his own house.

Master Beaver came to a halt just inside his own dwelling. Jared was placed on his bed, one of the lads already busy pulling his long boots off and placing them out of the way. "He awoke yet?" He asked as he stepped up to the bed.

"No, Master Beaver." Chad answered. "Do you want me to go and fetch our Wise woman?"

"No need, I've sent Genevieve to her. You may leave." Jim waited for the young men to turn and then addressed them again. "Until further notice, I don't want you to tell anyone what Genevieve had said, is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Beaver." Both men answered and then scurried out of the door. Jim placed his hand on Jared's forehead gently pushing the boy's hair out of his face. "You really know how to do things, don't you, son." He sighed as he pulled out a quilt and placed it over the boy keeping him warm. He had a feeling it would be a while before Jared woke up again. In the mean time, he had some arrangements to make. It seemed like it was time to go on a journey, one that he didn't want to take, but one that was necessary. By what Genevieve has explained it seemed like the _Tumek_ was right here in their village and they had an obligation to take him to the king. He could only hope that Jared would understand all of this. But then on the other hand, the young man had no choice, he was now property of the king until his _Angghal_ has been found.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we sure, Master Beaver?" Mistress Ferris asked as she paced the small room.

"We have always known Jared was special, Mistress Ferris. What Genevieve has described could be only one thing and you know it. We will have to wait for Jared to awake, but with what Master Ty and his apprentices found in the wood could only mean one thing."

"Did they burn the bodies?" Mistress Ferris shuddered at the thought of three dead _Kroths_ their blacksmith had found where young Genevieve said the fight had happened.

"Beheaded them, made sure to cover their stinking flesh with salt before burning them." Master Beaver explained again as he took his spot next to the young man who has yet to wake from his ordeal. He didn't need to place his hand on Jared's forehead to know that he was sporting a fever. "He's getting warmer." He reached for the cloth in the bowl of water, wringing it out and placing it on the warm head.

"He's already feeling the effect of their taint." Mistress Ferris shook her head. "It's happening faster than what I've ever been told." She sighed. As wise woman of the village, she, and all other wise women in the area have been schooled in how to treat a possible _Tumek_. An Oracle was someone unique. In all of their history there has only been a handful and in the times of their existence the lands flourished, but with their death, evil always reined until a new one was born and placed under the protection of his own _Angghal_.

"But he will get better?" Master Beaver asked in concern. He has raised the young orphan as his own and loved the young man very much.

"He will, Master Beaver. The taint will make him ill, but it will clear his body. Unfortunately for us, he now will pull the taint out of anything evil he comes into contact with, and his condition will only get worse if he is not bounded with his Protector."

"Then we must make arrangements to travel as soon as he's ready." He would hate to see young Jared go, but he would not let him die either.

"You will first need to explain all to him, Master Beaver. It will be hard for him to leave everything behind." Mistress Ferris swiped the long hair from the young man's forehead.

"It will be hard on all of us, but it has to be done." Master Beaver looked at the darkness that has settled over their village. "I will make sure he understands his duty." He bit the wise woman good night as she exited his home. Making sure to lock the door, he retrieved an old volume that he needed to show Jared when the boy woke up and took vigil over the sleeping boy until the next morning.

**o0o--SPN_J2_XMas2014--o0o**

Jensen managed to get himself out of the saddle without face planting into the ground. It has been a hard four days and he couldn't explain how happy he was to know that he didn't need to get back into the saddle for the foreseeable future. He handed the reins to a stable boy as he pulled his riding gloves off and headed towards the heavy oak doors. He smiled tiredly as he saw Misha seated on the top step. "You missed me?" He asked as he slapped his friend on the shoulder and took the seat next to him.

Misha rolled his eyes, but then grinned. "The cook made me do dishes. Apparently Lord Morgan told her I complained of being bored." He huffed. "Me? Bored? It was the worst four days of my life." He sighed and lowered his hands in his face. His speech was muffled when he continued. "I had quite a few lovely maidens lined up, but I had to disappoint all of them because I just didn't have the time to spend with them." He looked up. "Lord Morgan doesn't like me much. He's evil." He whispered the last sentence.

Jensen barked out laughing as he shook his head. "He's not evil, Misha and you know it. He's just of the opinion that you've got too much time on your hands, doing nothing."

Misha shook his head. "I'm the official court jester, My Lord. I'm supposed to have time on my hands. I mean, that's why I asked you for this position. Someone like me cannot work; surely you know that, my King?"

Jensen smiled. "I know, Misha." He turned serious. "What other news do you have?" He was under no delusion that Misha's spies were the best at gathering rumors, keeping his kingdom safe.

Misha looked around before he responded. "Lord Morgan will surely come and tell you this soon, but it seems like a possible _Tumek_ has been found."

"WHAT!" Jensen yelled as he pulled his friend to his feet and started dragging him into the vast hall.

"Easy, my King. It's still a vague rumor at most." Misha managed to slow his friend down. "I will only have more information by tomorrow, at the earliest."

"Where is he from? Do we have any leads on the Protector?" Jensen started pacing hard.

"You do realize that it's still early days, My Lord. He first needs to be tested, and that on its own can take up to days if we believe all that is written down."

Jensen frowned and turned to face his friend. "Why are you so formal, Misha? You've been calling me on all my titles, except my name. What's going on?"

Misha's eyes grew huge at the question and he swallowed hard. Trust Jensen to pick up on that. "Hmm, I don't understand, my King. You are the ruler of us and therefore we need to respect you. Am I not showing you respect by addressing you properly?"

Jensen sighed and pulled Misha to the throne room where he took his usual place on the steps. "You've always shown your respect to me, so what brought this on, Misha? Talk to me, please."

"It's not proper for a person of nobility to say please, you know that right?" Misha replied as he tried to think of a place to start.

"Where did you hear that? You know my father raised me with manners, Misha. Just because I'm a king doesn't mean I don't need manners. You've seen Cook punishing me when I was younger and rude. You know it doesn't work like that here."

"Maybe it was time for me to grow up."

"And maybe it's time for me to slap you." This time Jensen growled. "What's going on, Misha and do not make me order you to tell me, because I will."

Misha knew by the other man's tone, that it was time to come clean. "I was accused of being too familiar with you and that I don't know my place. I was informed that my familiarity towards you puts you in a negative light, there for putting the kingdom in a negative light."

"And at what stage did you then tell them to go to hell?" Jensen bristled. He knew who was responsible for this and it would end today.

Misha blushed. "I wanted too, but then decided to let it go. They were right. I did become too familiar with you. I beg for forgiveness."

Jensen hit him hard on the arm with a right fist. "I will tell you when you've overstepped your boundaries, in the mean time, Misha, please, stop calling me on those titles, you're making me want to turn my head every time you address me to see who you're talking to." Jensen looked over to where one of the staff was hovering in the hall. He recognized the young Adam Milligan and beckoned him over.

"My Lord." Adam bowed low.

"How are you, Adam? Your mother is doing well, I hope."

"We are both doing well, Your Highness."

"Good to hear. Please tell Lord Rochè that I want to see him." Jensen watched as the young aide bowed again before straightening up and scurrying off.

"How did you know it was him?"

"Because he's one arrogant man, that always feels the need to look down on anyone that does not have a title or who is not born from royalty." Jensen moved to the throne. "I think it's time we tell Lord Rochè that he's overstayed his welcome."

Misha swallowed hard. Everyone knew that when Jensen sat on his throne, he meant business. It seemed like one Lord Rochè was about to learn just what that meant. Misha smiled. And him being the court jester had a front row seat for this. It was going to be fun. Already he pulled some parchment and ink from his pocket to start writing. The court could do with a new song.

**o0o--SPN_J2_XMas2014--o0o**

Jim Beaver looked on as his young charge finally started to wake up. He had already prepared a simple breakfast hoping that the young man would be hungry after his ordeal. He placed the food on the small table and waited patiently for Jared to open his eyes. He grew concerned as Jared started to get restless. He was about to wake the lad up when Jared nearly jumped right of bed, screaming.

"Easy, boy. You're safe." He could see the frown forming on Jared's brow as the he realized he wasn't in his own bed.

"Master Beaver?" Jared asked, confused as he pushed himself up on his elbows. "What happened? Why am I in your bed?"

"I will tell you everything if you can tell me what the last thing is that you remember, lad." Jim stood up from his seat and helped the young man from the bed. He was a bit concerned when Jared seemed a bit unsteady on his feet.

Jared frowned again and dragged his hand across his face. "The last thing I remember?" He shook his head. "I'm not sure, Sir. It's all a bit blurry. Did I hit my head, is that why I can't remember?" He tried looking for a goose egg on his head, but his fingers found none.

Jim nodded his head and guided his young charge over to the table where they both took their places. He placed an extra large piece of bread and cheese on Jared's plate and filled the wooden cup with fresh milk. He placed the fresh fruit within Jared's reach. "Eat first, and then I will tell you everything if you still cannot remember."

Jared wanted to object. He wanted to know what had happened, but his stomach chose to growl very hard at that precise moment and he found his cheeks redden. "Sorry, Sir."

Jim barked out laughing. "I would've been more surprise if you were not hungry, Jared." He looked on in silence as his young charge ate everything he placed in front of him. He had to smile when Jared dipped his finger in the place to pick the last few crumbs up. "You done, boy?"

"Yes, thank you, Master Beaver." Jared took the plate and cup and placed them to the side to go and clean as soon as possible. When he saw Jim staying seated, he sat down again. "Will you please tell me what happened, Sir?"

Jim sighed, rubbed his hand tiredly over his face and then sat quiet for a long time before he finally spoke up. "You and young Genevieve went to check on the traps out in the woods. Do you remember that?"

Jared frowned. "I think I do." He tilted his head as he tried to remember. "Yes, we did. We went out early and I remember we were talking and laughing on the way." Jared shook his head. "What happened then? I can't remember. Is Genevieve all right?" He jumped up at the thought of his best friend being harmed.

"Easy, boy. She's fine. She was not harmed." Jim waited for Jared to take his seat again before he continued. "Genevieve told us you came across a troupe of _Kroths_. You remember that perhaps?"

"A troupe of lower demons?" Jared shook his head. "No, I don't. What happened?" He remained silent about the fact that he had dreamt about the _Kroths_ and that he managed to overpower them. Or the fact that the dream changed and that he was involved in a battle and the black stallion and its rider. He shuddered at the thought of that.

Jim swallowed. It was his turn to struggle with his words. "You remember the story we always tell about how you got here to our village?"

Jared frowned at the sudden chance of subject, but still nodded his head. "Yes, Master Beaver. It was high winter, just like now, and you heard a baby's cry on the wings of the wind. At first you thought it was your imagination, but when the sound continued and Mistress Ferris heard it as well, you went to investigate. You found me on the slope of the mountain, tucked into some wolf pelts. You took me home and you raised me." He gave the condensed version, knowing that Master Beaver knew the whole story just as good, if not even better than himself.

"I also told you that although we looked for days we could not find any sign of whoever left you there. But what I never told you was that we found one other thing with you." Jim stood up and walked over to a lock box which he opened up with the key that always hung around his neck and took out something from the box. He turned and handed it over to Jared. He looked on as Jared took the pendant and for a second it glowed before it turned to its original dark green color again.

Jared nearly dropped the green stone but manage to hold it in his hand. His eyes grew large. "What is this?"

"I don't know and neither does Mistress Ferris. We only know that when you touch it, it glows for a second and then turns dull again."

"It has done so before? Why have I never seen this before?" Jared asked as he placed the green stone on the table in front of him. He had no idea on how to react to what he has just seen. "Am I evil? Will you let Father Murphy conduct an exorcism, will I be burnt to death?" He swallowed hard and wondered if he should try and run.

"Easy, son." Jim placed a hand on Jared's shoulder to calm him down. He could see by the way the young man's eyes were darting around that he was ready to run. "The council knows. It's not something we could hide from them."

Jared shook his head as he heard Master Beaver's words and he looked at the emerald again. "They know. They know?" His voice trembled. He looked at the door just a few steps to his left and the only thing he could think of was to run. But, even before he could get to his feet and take the first step to the door, Master Beaver had him pinned against his chest, holding him tight, talking softly into his ear.

"It's all right, boy. It's all right. I promise you. No one is going to hurt you, I promise." Jim managed to get the young man to calm down as he held him tight making sure that Jared knew he was safe. "Let's sit down, again." Jim helped Jared to sit down at the table again as he reached for the pitcher of water that stood to the side. "Drink," he ordered as he pushed the cup into Jared's hands. He waited for Jared to drain the cup before he took it and set it down. "I need you to listen to me, Jared." He waited until Jared nodded his head before he continued. "When I found you there at the foot of the mountain you had that pendant clutched in your fist. When I took it from you it changed to its true color of green, but the moment you made contact with it again it glowed. I have to admit, I had no idea on what to make of that, but not for one moment did I think you were evil. It was dark times, our country has suffered a great loss, but something told me you were going to play a role in this fight we have on our hands. I took you straight to the council. We argued hard and long about you, but in the end, we decided to keep you here. To raise you as one of our own and, Jared, not for one moment do I regret my part in raising you. The council always kept an eye out for you. And now you've turned eighteen and we know we were correct in our assumption."

Jared shook his head. "But I'm not eighteen yet, Master Beaver. You know my birthday is only next week."

"You must remember, son, none of us were present at your birth. We only estimated on how old you were. The fact that we were only one week off doesn't matter. With what I think has happened to you today, will in fact confirm your real birth date."

"But nothing happened to me, Master Beaver." Jared shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of." 

Jim stared at his surrogate son for a long time before he continued. "You were clearly having a nightmare just before you woke up, what was that about?"

"Sir?" Jared swallowed hard. At first he wanted to tell a fib, but he has never done so before and he wasn’t about to start now. "I dreamt about them – about the _Kroths_. I fought against them and I won and then there was this black stallion with its rider and it was as if I knew him and I had to protect him and he was winning but then it changed and the enemy changed and I screamed and then I woke up here."

"Do you know who the rider on the black stallion was?" Jim asked.

Jared nodded his head. "I've not seen him in my life, but I have seen images of him. Sketches made by artists and showed off by the peddlers that come around." He looked up at the man he regarded as his father. "It was the king, Master Beaver. It was our king and he was in danger." Jared looked down at his hands. "But it's only a dream, right? Nothing more than just a dream."

Jared's last words brought shivers to Jim. What they always wondered about just became true and Jared's whole world was about to get turned on its head. "You know we are living in dark times and we are all awaiting the birth of the new Oracle."

"Yes, we're awaiting his birth, so that the darkness that has settled over us, can finally be lifted when the Oracle and the Protector comes together to fight evil."

"And if the _Tumek_ is born what happens then?" Jim pushed forward.

"We will not know when he is born as we have learned that he only comes into his powers at the age of eighteen…" Jared's voice disappeared at the last words. He shook his head vigorously.

"No, it's not possible. You cannot suggest that it's me, Sir? I'm just a farmer's hand that dabbles in making wooden objects, Master Beaver. There's nothing special about me. It was just a silly dream." He was starting to get angry.

"We have always known that there was something special about you, Jared and if indeed you are the _Tumek_ then it will be your duty to fulfill that role." Jim explained. He could see that Jared was deeply upset about this possibility.

"I can't." Jared shook his head.

Jim sighed. "What have I told you before about the fact that according to you, you are unable to do something?"

"That unless I've tried and tried again until I succeed, that the word cannot do not exist." Jared lowered his head. "I don't want to leave here. This is my home." He was aware of the fact that he'd be sent away to the King's court to be tested. It would be months before he would be able to return home again.

"It will always be your home, boy. But there's a duty on us, on me to announce you and to take you to the King." Jim could not let Jared saw the hurt he felt at this decision. He knew he sounded more gruff than what he intended to be.

"Yes, Sir. I understand." Jared bowed his head. He knew his fate was sealed.

"Good, get some more rest. You still look like a strong breeze can blow you over. I know Mistress Ferris wants to have a look at you as well. We will also call the town council together and explain everything to them." He placed his hand on Jared's shoulder. "We will not leave here until the day after tomorrow I would think. Use that time and spend it with your friends." Jim left the young man inside his home as he walked towards Mistress Ferris' home. His own heart was heavy, but it was the right thing to do.

Jared sighed deeply as he sat down on the bed. He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. But he was raised with the prophesies. He knew what was expected from the council, and although Master Beaver remained silent on that one aspect he knew that the whole town could be put in iron leggings if it ever came out that the Oracle resided here and was not presented to the king's court. He stood up and made his way over to the door when it burst open and he found himself with an arm full of Genevieve. She hugged him tight and he couldn't help but to hug her tight as well.

"Is it true?" Genevieve asked against his chest.

Jared didn't even try to play dumb. "Master Beaver seems to believe so."

"I'll come with you. I will not let you go alone." She hugged him again.

Jared smiled. He knew that the moment Genevieve heard that he would be leaving, she would insist to come along. He had a feeling that Chad would do the same. He could only wonder if they would be allowed to. He gently pushed her away from his chest. "Master Beaver said we won't leave before tomorrow. There are a few things I want to do before I need to pack." He didn't add that he needed a few moments to himself just to sort out everything in his mind. He had a feeling Genevieve knew what he'd wanted to do.

"You'll come and find me when you're back?" She asked with a smile. She could've tagged along, but she knew Jared regarded the secluded spot at the lake his private thinking place.

"I will." He left her standing at the door as he made his way out. He sighed in relief when he found the town square empty and he quickly took the way to the lake that was nestled between the mountains. He could feel the tension draining from his body as he took up his spot under the overhanging rock facing the deep waters of the lake. It didn't matter how cold it became, this lake just never froze over. Ever since he found this place he always came here to think. Chad said he brooded, but Genevieve said he was different, that he needed the time for himself. Jared shook his head. Seemed like everyone knew there was something different about him, except himself.

Master Beaver's words repeated in his head. He could still feel the angst building up in side of him at the thought that they knew he could be the _Tumek_ and didn't say anything to him. At first he wanted to get angry. Did they not trust him? But he only turned eighteen; he was still seen as a child. And children had no business with the town council. He pushed himself up from where he was seated. He was eighteen, he didn't even know it, but if they were right, he turned eighteen yesterday. He was no longer a child. He could make his own decisions. He doesn't need to listen to what the council says. Jared shook his head and sat down again. He would never go against the council. It would mean going against Master Beaver, and the man was the only father figure he knew. "I can do this." He said the words out loud. He had to start believing in them. He sat down again and this time he just took everything in around him, making sure that when he closed his eyes he could see the lake, the woods, the rocks and all of the wildlife that surrounded him with clarity. Making a vow that he would never forget this place, that he would return one day to see it again.

This time when he came to his feet, Jared's shoulders were squared. He still had no idea what the future held for him, but he was ready to face it.

**o0o--SPN_J2_XMas2014--o0o**

It came as no surprise when he entered Master Beaver's home to find Chad and Genevieve waiting for him. Even before he could greet his best friend, the young man spoke up.

"I always told you, you're weird." Chad smiled as he said the words. "Trust you to become the sole topic of the council meeting."

"You went and eavesdropped again." Jared said as he took a seat.

"What else did you expect me to do? First, I found out that my best friend has passed out after doing something weird in the woods with a bunch of lower demons and then I happened to overhear Master Beaver and Mistress Ferris saying something about you having a taint – whatever that may mean and then we're not allowed to see you and this morning there's a meeting only about you. So, yes, I went and listened."

Genevieve cocked her head at Chad. "I've never realized just how much you talk." She laughed at the shocked expression on her friend's face. "It's the truth."

"I've got important things to say." Chad defended himself.

Jared was about to speak up when the door opened and Master Beaver entered, Mistress Ferris on his heels.

"Jared, the council would like to speak to you please." He looked over to the other two young people in the room. "You may also come along. It will make things shorter as Jared will then not have to repeat everything that was said to him by the council to the two of you. It will also spare you the trouble, young Master Murray, to try and listen in to obvious private conversations."

The three young people looked at one another, all deciding to remain quiet as they filed out of the room and walked over to the inn where the council's meets were always held. It was an intimidating sight that greeted them. All of the elders were present, as well as all of the adults. Jared shook his head mentally. He was now also an adult, although still to you to have a say at the meetings, but he was allowed to attend them.

He, Chad and Genevieve greeted the council with the respect they deserved and settled down at one of the long tables. Jared was surprised when he found himself flanked by Master Beaver to his right and the blacksmith, Master Olson to his left.

If anyone would've asked Jared later on what was said at the meeting he would only shake his head. Things just happened to fast. Master Beaver spoke up first, then Mistress Ferris. He was asked numerous times on what he had dreamt and then there was one argument after the other. At one time Master Olson placed his arm around Jared's shoulders and it made him realize just how tensed he'd became when his shoulders slumped forward and he found himself relaxing under the supporting arm.

"It's settled then." Master Beaver spoke up. "Myself, Mistress Ferris and Ty will accompany Jared to the King's court. We will set out tomorrow morning."

Jared found his voice just as Chad and Genevieve spoke up as well. "Chad and Genevieve will be going as well."

"Yes," they stated together.

Master Beaver smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I told you so." He addressed the rest of the council. None of them could object. Both Genevieve and Chad have already turned eighteen and therefore deemed to be responsible for their own actions.

"We will leave an hour before dawn tomorrow." Master Beaver ended the meeting and the town's people dispersed.

Jared soon found him brushing down horses, packing sacks for the journey and making sure the clothes that he had was in good order. Before long it was dark again and he headed to bed. It would be the last time he'd sleep in his own bed for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you know about the Green Valley Region?" Jensen asked his best friend, Christian as he once again found him on the steps in front of his throne.

"The women are said to be small boned, but beautiful. The men strong, gruff and hard headed." He smiled as he saw Jensen rolling his eyes. "They are also responsible for producing the most wool of the highest quality in the whole land. And I assume the reason you're asking is because the supposed _Tumek_ may be from there."

"You're not sure it's him?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Jensen, but until he's been tested and until his _Angghal_ has been found we don't know."

Jensen had to agree with Christian's reasoning. "Can I be honest?"

Christian nodded his head, knowing it was a time to listen, not to make jokes.

"I'm scared. Not for myself, but for our country. It means the great battle is coming. It doesn't matter how strong the bond between Oracle and Protector is, we might lose and by losing, I'm not referring to our lives only. I'm referring to our lands, our freedom, our children." 

"That is a great possibility My Lord, but your father always said that good triumphs over evil. Sometimes in small ways, sometimes in large ways. But it always wins.

"

"He didn't live to see that." Jensen whispered the words.

"He will come to see it through your eyes, Jensen." Christian slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Where's that crazy court jester of yours?" He looked around the empty throne room as he expects Misha to jump out from behind something.

Jensen shook his head. "I've got only one word – maidens."

Christian barked out a laugh. "Yes, how could I forget."

Jensen smiled and then lapsed into silence. So many thoughts ran through his mind.

"When will they arrive?" Christian spoke up.

"Word reached us that they will be here at the latest tomorrow afternoon." Jensen stood up and started to pace around the large room. "I've sent out word to all possible Protectors to start their journeys to the castle. Depending on what the High priest has to say the testing should start in two days time."

Christian rolled his eyes. "Sheppard must be in high spirits then. He gets his chance to be the center of attention."

Jensen growled. "I hate that man. Why he has to be the high priest I don't know."

"He is not very likeable, I do agree, but he is a force to be recon with. Your people listen when he speaks. He holds a lot of power."

"He's a bag of wind." Jensen huffed. The High priest was one of the few people who managed to get under his skin and rubbed Jensen the wrong way.

Christian snickered. "You also going to get tested as a possible _Angghal_?"

As ruler, Jensen had the option to sit out and not be tested as Protector, a luxury only bestowed on roalty. Any other male person, older than eighteen and younger than sixty,still single and able to fight with bow, staff and blade had to be tested. "You know I am. As ruler it's my responsibility to be tested."

"It's also your responsibility to stay safe." Christian argued.

"Then why do I always ride out in front with each battle that we fight?" Jensen shook his head. "If there was a way to make sure I get paired with the Oracle then I would've made it happen, Christian. You cannot expect it from me to sit and let the fate of our nation be in the hands of a pair of men I don't know. I will not do that."

"I know. Will you allow me to start drawing up rosters for the testing of the Protectors?"

Jensen nodded in agreement. "Jeffrey would appreciate that. He would've done it himself, but things are heating up on our Southern border. He's riding out later today." He cocked his head. "You not going to get tested?"

Christian smiled and blushed. "Danneel would have my head on a platter if I did that."

Jensen slammed his hand on his thigh and laughed hard. "I knew it. You two finally stopped playing around and admitting your bond?"

"You know Danneel, Jensen. She doesn't take no for an answer." He bowed his head. "And I like her. A lot. I want to be bonded to her."

"A wedding. I can't wait." Jensen smiled. "Misha is going to have to brush up on his act. Danneel will skin him alive if he does not perform at his best."

"You're worried about your court jester? What about me? I have to make sure all is in order before I ask her. She would have my head if she's not satisfied with what I have offered her."

Jensen shook his head. "She will be satisfied. She's been smitten with you for as long as I can remember." He looked his best friend in the eye. "And I can say the same for you." He slapped his friend on the shoulder. "You've got my blessing. I know you both will be happy."

**o0o--SPN_J2_XMas2014--o0o**

The blacksmith looked on in concern as Jared heaved hard behind a rock to the side of the road. They were traveling at a reasonable speed when Jared suddenly became violently ill. He's been on his knees for the last ten minutes and by the sounds he could hear, and from what he could see it didn’t seem like Jared was going to feel better soon. He looked over his shoulder to where the two women in their group were busy preparing a mixture to aid Jared. He had doubts that Jared would be able to keep the substance down long enough for it to work, but since Mistress Ferris was the town's healer he left Jared’s care in her hands.

"He's not going to be able to keep that down." It was Chad who spoke up. Twice he has tried to get Jared to drink some water, both times it didn’t stay down for longer than a minute.

Mistress Ferris drew back her shoulders and stood up straight. "Do I tell you how to tend to the sheep, young Master Chad?" Her voice icy, but still laced with worry.

Chad took a step back and even managed to bow his head in a sign of remorse. "Forgive me, Mistress Ferris, I did not try to imply that you don't know what you're doing."

"Good, keep it that way." Mistress Ferris made her way over to where Jared was kneeling and pressed the cup into his hands. "Drink this."

Jared looked up and took the cup from her. His hands shook so badly that she had to help him hold on to the cup as he tried to drink the substance. He didn't even try to tell her it wouldn't stay down. No one ever refused to take herbs or medicine from the healer, unless they wanted their heads bit off. He shuddered as he tasted the foul tasting concoction, but concentrated hard in an attempt to keep it down. He handed the cup back and was grateful when she helped him move away from the spot where he'd so violently emptied his stomach. He felt weak and clammy and the shivers didn't want to pass. He wanted to tell her that he needed to stop when his eyes rolled over in his head and he slumped forward, hitting the ground hard as he fell forward.

"Jared!" Both Chad and Genevieve called out as their friend collapsed suddenly.

Ty got to him first and gently rolled him over. He didn't need to look at Mistress Ferris to know she was concerned. "It is the taint, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid it is. We need to get him to the castle. They will have better medicine to help him until his _Angghal_ has been found and bonded to him." Mistress Ferris replied in concern.

"We will not be able to make it tonight." Master Beaver spoke up and indicated to the west. "There's a storm coming and fast."

Both Chad and Genevieve noticed for the first time how dark it became. Already the wind has picked up and they could hear the thunder rolling in the distance. Chad groaned. He hated Winter, but even worse was the thunderstorms that made the icy conditions even worse. 

"Then I do suggest we set up camp and do it quickly." The blacksmith responded as he placed Jared on the ground and reached for the tents that was stowed on the pack mule. He grabbed the first tent and with Master Beaver's help started to set it up.

"I'll get us some firewood." Chad left his friend's side and stepped deeper into the surrounding woods, making haste to ensure they had enough dry wood to keep a decent fire going.

Genevieve helped Mistress Ferris, concerned at the fact that Jared remained unconscious and not responding to attempts made by the healer to wake up. "Will he be all right?"

"He'll be fine, child." Mistress Ferris tried to keep calm as she pulled out more herbs from her bag to see what she could do to be of aid. "Get me some water from my horse, Genevieve." She ordered the girl in an attempt to keep her from fretting.

Genevieve retrieved the water as requested and also collected the rest of the waterskins from the different saddle bags. "We crossed a stream a few minutes back, let me go and fill everything up. Unless you need me here, Mistress Ferris?"

"We'll need the water. Go quickly and return in haste." She rushed the girl as she started to prepare yet another potion for Jared to drink. At the moment she had everything prepared Ty appeared next to her.

"Can I move him into the tent for you, Mistress Ferris?" He asked softly as he kneeled down next to her on the ground.

"Please, he's starting to run a fever. I need to make sure it stays down." She picked up the different herb filled parcels and placed it back in the bag. She looked on as the big man hefted Jared up and carried him bridal style into the tent. It did not surprise her that the blacksmith placed the young man in her tent, even though they've managed to erect both tents in the short time they've been preparing for the approaching storm. "Thank you, Master Olsson." She looked up at the man. "Genevieve went to go and fetch water, if you'd be so kind and go and assist her."

"I'll do so, Mistress Ferris." Ty took his leave from the tent and met up with Master Beaver on the outside. He explained where he was headed and left the older man at the tents.

Master Beaver entered the women's tent and frowned as he saw how still Jared was lying. They young man never stayed still for one moment when he slept, always moving about. "How is he?"

Mistress Ferris shook her head. "Not good. We need to travel the moment this storm passes. We don't have a choice."

"It will be difficult, the road is dark. Evil travels much easier in these days; especially at night." Master Beaver tried to explain.

"I understand, but we must go on." She looked over to where Jared was lying. "His life depends on it."

The storm hit them hard and even though it was crowded they all were huddled in the women's tent. Mistress Ferris had her hands full with the ailing young man. Jared kept on tossing and turning, mumbling hard and calling out to different people. She had no luck in lowering his fever and had the feeling that they were going to be too late. That no medicine would help and that Jared's life was now in the hands of the Protector - one that they could only hope was already at the castle.

**o0o--SPN_J2_XMas2014--o0o**

"We've got problems, My Lord." Jensen looked up as the Captain of his guard stormed into the throne room. Worry clearly visible on his face.

"What's the trouble, Captain?" Jensen came to his feet, his hand reached for his sword that was next to his feet.

"A band of lower demons are heading towards the castle from the Western side. By the first reports it seems like they are leaded by an _Kell_. They are closing in on the first farms."

"An upper demon? Here?" Jensen cursed. "Saddle the horses, ready the men. I will not have that filthy spawn threaten my people or their livelihood. He turned to where Christian was also readying himself. "You sure Danneel will let you ride out with me?"

Christian rolled his eyes and swatted his friend on the shoulder. "Someone has to have your back, my King. And I can promise you, Danneel will have my head if I don't protect you."

Jensen snorted. "I think you've got it wrong, I normally have to protect you." He laughed as Christian rolled his eyes. They always bantered, it kept them calm and settled their nerves. Jensen was not surprised to find his steed waiting for him in front of the castle doors. Within in mere minutes they were all mounted, the gates opened and they rode out. Jensen kept a hard pace, knowing how hard he could push the horses to get them there in time. He turned his head to where Christian was riding on his right side. "They are getting bolder by the day. Never before have they dared to come so close to the castle."

"The days are darkening, Jensen. I would assume that their spies informed them about the possible Oracle. That might be the main reason why they are here."

Christian's words made Jensen swallow hard. "Are you saying they might be after the Oracle?"

"It may be a possibility. Without the Oracle, the Protector is of no use. They know the prophecies just as well as we do. We know they will do anything in their power to win this battle; this war."

Jensen looked up at the darkened sky. A massive storm was approaching their position, by the lightning on the horizon and the rolling thunder he knew that they were headed into some rough weather. "Captain!" Jensen called out to his guard and waited for the man to ride forward. "Do we know with which road the _Tumek_ and his companions are travelling?"

"The information we received had them travelling on the Old Road as they are from the Green Mountain Village, My Lord."

Jensen cursed. That would be the only road for the _Kroths_ to take as well to launch an attack on the western farms and to get to the castle. "We need to move faster," he pressed his knees into his stallion's flanks and felt the horse lunge forward. Christian followed in his wake, the rest of his men riding just as hard. He cursed again as they galloped up the hill and saw the first columns of smoke snaking into the air. The attacks on the farms have started. He didn't have to urge his men forward. They were all very protective towards the farming folk and he knew each soldier would take the attack on that farm, and on any other farm almost personally. He leaned forward in the saddle and became one with the black stallion as they raced down into the valley. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see another column of smoke rising up into the air. He barked an order over his shoulder, sending a large number of his men towards the second column of smoke. In the mean time the landscape sailed past them as they hurried on. It felt like hours until they reached the first farm. Most of the outbuildings were engulfed in flames. He could hear men and animal screaming in distress. Even before he could ready himself they were in the middle of the _Kroths_ , fighting hard. His sword's blade turned bright red as he rid the world of one monster after the other. He was aware of Christian fighting next to him as they sliced through the enemy, making their way through to the farmhouse where the men were fighting off the demons, keeping them away from their women and children.

The battle was hard, but his men fought well and soon the last of the Kroths lost their lives and the farm quieted down, low moans now audible instead of battle cries. Jensen dismounted and made his way over to the farmer, a heavy man with broad shoulders and an even broader axe.

The farmer bowed deeply and went on his one knee as he saw who it was that approached him. "My Lord," he stayed on his one knee, the hand with the fist covering his heart in salute.

"Rise, Farmer." Jensen took the man by the elbow and helped him to his feet. "Are you and your family unharmed?"

"We are, thank you My Lord. If it wasn't for you and your men, I do not think we would've survived." He bowed again.

Jensen nodded his head, but then frowned. Now that he was on the ground, he realized that the number of lower demons was less than what he thought they would be. There was also no sign of any _Kell_. "Was these the only ones that attacked you?"

The farmer nodded his head. "Yes, My Lord. The rest kept on riding, they didn't even slow down."

Jensen looked over to where he could barely make out the column of second smoke. He had a feeling that his men would find only a small number of _Kroths_ where their battle took place. He turned and focused his attention back to the farmer. "Was there a _Kell_ riding with them, did you see it?"

The man shivered and nodded his head. "Yes, My Lord. He was riding at the head, but he was the one who kept on going, he never slowed down, not once."

It was as Jensen begun to fear. "In which direction did it go?" He managed to ask instead.

"To the Old Road, Sire. Definitely to the Old Road."

Jensen knew that the expression on his face reflected on Christian's face. He didn't even bother to excuse himself, but pulled himself back into the saddle as at the same time Christian called all riders to ride. Within seconds all of his men, except those few who were injured and unable to ride, were in the saddle and riding off. He was now sure that the _Kell_ and his troupe of _Kroths_ were on their way to the Old Road. He had no idea on how far ahead they were, he only knew he had to get to the Old Road and he had to be quick about it.

**o0o--SPN_J2_XMas2014--o0o**

_Thunder rolled over the hills; lightning struck down like a master wielding his whip as sleets of rain covered the earth. He gasped, awake in an instant as the next bolt struck nearby, making the earth tremble with fear. He leaped to his feet, his senses all on alert. Something has awakened him, a sound he normally did not associate with a storm. He stayed still, listening, the hard rain and continues thunder making it nearly impossible, but then he heard it again. Heavy footfall, something larger than the average man. He turned as he heard it again; it was as if it was coming from all directions. He went to his knees, looking for something he could use as a weapon as the darkened sky turned to light once again and he could make out the shadows – the tent was surrounded. If he wanted to make it out alive, he had to fight. He waited for a breath or two, heaved the only thing he had as a weapon; his walking staff – and as the thunder rolled again and the lightning struck, he yelled a warrior’s cry and stormed out. He found himself amongst a group of Kroths and as he tried to wield his weapon he found he had none. He looked around, alarmed and raised his arms in defeat as the first monster took a swing at him, but the Kroth screamed in pain as his hands touched the arm that wielded the blade and he could feel the darkness that consumed the beast leave the body, and it was as if the blackness oozed into him. Within seconds the first one lay dead at his feet, a second one took his place and once again he had to raise his hands to defend himself and the Kroth screamed in agony and fell dead at his feet. One by one the Kroths fell, darkness pouring out of them and into him. He tried to move away, but he could not. He could hear himself scream as the darkness filled him up, threatening to take over his own essence. "NO!!!"_

"Jared, Jared!" Mistress Ferris shook him hard as she tried to get the fevered young man to wake up. He has been tossing and turning, caught up in the realms of a nightmare for the last few moments.

"NO!!!" He gasped for air as he woke up and tried to move away from the hands that covered him.

"Easy, Jared." Mistress Ferris spoke softly as she tried to calm the distraught man down. "You only had a nightmare, it's all right."

Jared shook his head and at that moment the lightning struck again and he saw the shadows of his dreams. "Run, get out of here!" He managed to push the woman away from him, noticed Genevieve for the first time and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her towards the entrance of the tent to get her out. They were coming and he had to get them out, away from the danger, but also away from him.

"Jared, stop!" Genevieve tried to stop him from pulling her out of the tent, but he was bigger than her so he picked her up and carried her out. "Put me down, you big oaf! What's wrong with you!"

"They're coming, Gen, you need to get away, hurry, run." He placed her on her feet, and started dragging her along to the road.

It was the blacksmith who managed to get hold of him and trapped him within his strong hold. "Easy, Jared." He spoke to the young man in soft tones as if he was talking to a spooked horse.

"No, no, we need to get away, they're coming." Jared continued to struggle hard.

"Jared, Jared, look at me, son." Master Beaver took Jared's head in his hands and forced him to look at him, to only focus on him. "There's no one here, it's just a storm. That's all. Nothing more."

Jared looked around him. The thunder rolled in the distance, lightning flashed around them, but it was still not raining. It wasn't even totally dark outside. He felt himself relax and went limp in Ty's hold. He lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, boy. You're running a fever and by the sounds of things, caught up in a nightmare and this storm approaching, it's no wonder that you're on edge." Master Beaver replied.

"Let's get you back in the tent, I don't want you to catch a cold on top of all this." Mistress Ferris took him by the arm and led him back into the tent.

Jared went willingly. He felt dead on his feet and even stumbled just before they stepped through. Never in his life was he so glad to see a blanket on the ground as he lowered his body. For the first time he noticed how hard he shivered.

"Drink this," Mistress Ferris held out the cup to him and he took a deep swallow. He didn't even have the energy to shudder at the bitter taste of the drink. He laid down back and closed his eyes, he felt so tired. He was dimly aware of the fact that Master Beaver entered the tent and Mistress Ferris talking to him in a whisper and then he was dead to the world.

**o0o--SPN_J2_XMas2014--o0o**

He had to be dreaming again. It couldn't be anything else, but the thunder sounded too hard, the lightning too bright and he could hear them, the hardness of their footfall, trembled with the ground. Jared's eyes snapped open and this time he knew it was not a dream. He tried to scream out a warning, but it was too late, the _Kroths_ were on top of them, he could see their shadows against the tent, and this time he could smell them. Jared scrambled out of the blankets that covered him, looking for something to fight. His walking stick was placed against the side of the tent and he didn't hesitate to pick it up and storm out. "Master Beaver, Chad, Ty!" Jared yelled as he ran. "We're under attack!" The first _Kroth_ was on top of him and he swung the staff hard, the wood connecting against the half man, half beast's head. He didn't back down, went on the attack until the beast fell to the ground. Jared knew the thing was not dead, but he had to concentrate on the next one. They were coming closer, and as he steadied himself to fight the next one, something grabbed him from behind. He was pulled clear off his feet and flung to the side. He met the ground hard, the wind crushed from him, as he fell on his stomach and chest. As he struggled to breath, he was picked up again, dangled from his feet. He tried to fight, but with little effort he was thrown over the huge shoulder as if he was a mere sack of potatoes. He kicked out, but the hold over him just got tighter and the beast lengthened his strides as they moved away from the campsite, deeper into the surrounding woods.

Jared knew that if he wanted to stay alive, he had to get away. He started his struggles again, wriggling hard, throwing punches, until his fist landed on the soft side of the thing's skull, the _Kroth_ groaned and Jared took that as a sign to keep on with his assault. He hit the beast again on the side of the head, this time harder and kept on hitting and hitting, until the beast stumbled forward, loosing the grip he had over Jared and making Jared fell to the ground. This time he was able to get to his feet quickly. He had nothing to fight with, except his empty hands. He also knew that while the beast was still dazed, he had to run. It felt like a cowardly thing to do, but with nothing in his hands he would not survive. Jared started to run, but the way got blocked when another two _Kroths_ appeared from the side. Both beasts snarled, closing in around him, the third blocking the path at his back. Jared could hear others approaching. He had to get away. He managed to stay out of reach of the grasping hands as he went into another direction. The three stormed after him, their long legs closing the distance between them rapidly. He ran faster, away from the camp as his pursuers snarled in anger and in warning for the others that he was getting away. He kept on running, trying to stay out of their reach. From the sides, he could see more of the lower demons joining the chase. They just stayed behind him, not really reaching him in an attempt to grab him again. Too late, he realized why. They herded him like a sheep, right into the pen. He has never seen a _Kell_ before, but it had to be one. No man looked like that. Jared tried to change direction, but he was trapped. The upper demon got hold of him and with a strength Jared has never seen before he lifted Jared clear from the ground and dumped him across the horse he was riding on. He struggled again, but something was snarled at him and then a well placed hit to the back of his head made him lose consciousness with the world. The last thing he remembered was the _Kell's_ roar. It sounded like a victory call.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at the small campsite, Jensen knew they were too late. In the dim light of the camp fire he could see that the three men were bloodied, the two women looked like they'd partaken in the battle as well, the youngest crying, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. He reined the stallion in and leaped off with one motion. At least it had stopped raining, the wind had calmed down as well. More and more stars came out, the moon lending its light to the situation around him.

The youngest man reached for a bow, but was stopped with a hand to the shoulder by the oldest. Gently the man came to his feet and bowed. "Your Highness."

Jensen returned the greeting with a nod of his head. "How many?" He looked around; taking the carnage that surrounded him in. One tent stood, no damaged done to it at all, while the other was nearly shredded to pieces. It was clear that they were after something and by the look of total desperation on their faces, he had a feeling they got what they came for. It could only mean one thing. This was the party from the Green Mountain. It also meant that the demons had taken the _Tumek_. He didn't wait for an answer, but turned to face Christian. "They've taken him. We must go after them." He made ready to get in the saddle again, but was stopped as Christian shook his head.

"I can't allow you to go after them, it's too dangerous."

Jensen bristled. "I am your king, and I will go after them. They've got the Oracle. We must get him back."

"Yes, they do. But they have a _Kell_ with them as well. I'm stating it again, it's too dangerous. Should you be captured, it would mean the end of our kingdom. I cannot allow that."

"Then what do you suggest that we let them take him? Let them torture and kill him, or even worse, make him one of their pets. You've heard the stories about the human pets, Christian. I will not let that happen." Jensen spoke through clenched teeth.

Christian stepped up to his king and his friend and pulled him closer so that they were touching heads. "I'm not saying that we leave him, Jensen. I will never do that. But I can't let you ride with us. I am your best fighter. Your best company is riding with you. Let us go, let us bring him back. Please."

Jensen growled, but his shoulders slumped forward. He knew Christian was right. Christian was always right. "Do not let me be the one to tell Danneel that you lost your life on the battle ground. It might be an honorable death, but she will have my head if that happened. Go with speed, find him. Bring him back. Be safe." He pressed his head against Christian's head one more time before he moved back. "We will be waiting here. Be quick." Jensen took the reins of the stallion and made way for the company to pass. Only a few men remained behind; his personal guard. He didn't even try to pursue them in going with. They were trained by Jeffrey and they knew Jeffrey would have their heads if they left his side; even if it was to go on a rescue mission. He waited for the rest of the men to disappear before he turned to face the small group of people again. This time all three men were standing and bowed deeply, the two women curtsied. He reached out with his hand and greeted the eldest man first. "You must be from Green Mountain."

Master Beaver clasped Jensen's hand and arm in the old familiar greeting. "We are. If it pleases you, My Lord, may I introduce you to Mistress Ferris and young Genevieve." He indicated to the two women standing to his left. "This is Master Olsson and the lad is Chad. I am Master Beaver." He finished the introductions with himself.

Jensen greeted both women by bowing to them before looking at the other two men. "A blacksmith, Master Olsson?" Jensen smiled as the man nodded in agreement. He nodded his own head in greeting to the young man who now had the bow in hand.

"I'm going after them," Chad spoke up. His body ached where he was slammed against one of the trees, and he knew he would be limping hard, but he would not remain here while his best friend was in danger.

"If you're going, I'm going to." It was the young lady Genevieve who spoke up. For the first time Jensen noticed that she too was armed with a bow. He could also see a knife tucked into her skirts.

"And just how are you going to follow, on foot?" Mistress Ferris asked. She was busy picking up small items that were strewn all over the camping area. It looked to Jensen as if she was looking for something, but it could also be a way for her to keep busy, not to think of the one that was taken.

"I'll take one of their horses." Chad looked at the horses of his men.

"That's not a good idea." Jensen shook his head.

"And why not? Just because you can't go, doesn't mean I can't go." Chad felt ready to explode.

"You and the Oracle are good friends." He commented.

"Jared, his name is Jared." Both Chad and Genevieve spoke at the same time.

"Jared," the name stirred something inside of Jensen as he repeated the name out loud. "You are good friends with Jared."

Master Beaver snorted. "They are as thick as thieves, those two. Have been inseparable since they met up the first time."

"You still didn't answer why I can't go and look for Jared as well." Chad said, and then rubbed the back of his head when Mistress Ferris' hand connected with his head. "Sorry, Your Highness."

Jensen wanted to burst out laughing, but didn't think Chad would appreciate that. "I didn't say you couldn't go and look for Jared, I just said it's not a good idea to take one of the horses."

"And why not? It's a horse, I can ride a horse." This time he ducked before the slap could find his head again. "Blood and ashes, Mistress Ferris. I'm not used to royalty."

"Language, lad." Master Beaver spoke up.

"Sorry, Sir, but still, I don't know who to act around the sorts of him and I want to know why can't I take one of the horses. It's not like I'm stealing the thing. I will bring it back." Chad huffed out of frustration.

Jensen spoke up before anyone else could. "Jensen, my name is Jensen. I hate being called by any title." He smiled. "And the reason why you can't take one of those horses is because they are trained. They will only carry their designated rider and me. Anyone else who tries to ride them, will be thrown off."

Chad scowled, but remained silent. Genevieve's shoulders slumped. "He tried to warn us, but we thought it was the fever talking." She spoke softly. She wiped at the tears that run down her cheeks.

"Jared?" Jensen asked, confused.

"He became ill earlier and was sporting a fever. We managed to get him to lie down when he had this awful dream. He tried to warn us that _they_ were coming, but we thought it was the fever. We didn't listen."

It was Chad who placed his arm around her shoulders. "They'll find him."

"Was it the taint that made him ill?" Jensen was worried. If it was, then they needed to find his Protector as soon as possible. They couldn't lose their Oracle even before the final battle has started.

"He's been queasy since it first happened, but it started to get worse." Mistress Ferris spoke. "The herbs I gave helped a bit, but it became worse."

Jensen remained silent. It was clear that they were all very fond of the young man. "How many were there"?

"Here in camp? About five. The rest stayed in the woods. They went for the tent Jared was in, first." Jim shook his head. "The only reason why we got injured was because we attacked them. The moment they heard a call from the forest, they moved off. It was then that we realized that they had Jared."

"They could sense him." Jensen spoke the words softly, but then spoke up as he saw the rest of the group looking at him. "They can sense their own darkness on him. To them he's like a beacon at night. That's the reason why they caused so much damage to the farms; you were still too far away for them to sense so they plundered and then moved on. When they got to the Old Road they sensed him and that's why they attacked."

"I thought they maimed and killed everything in their way?"

"They normally do, but I think the upper demon spearheading them, is keeping them on a short leash. We can be grateful for that." Jensen called one of his men over and gave instructions. "It will take a while for Christian and the men to return. My men will set up perimeters and will guard us well. There are still many hours in this night left. I do suggest we get some rest."

Mistress Ferris and Master Beaver tried to offer him the only tent left for the night, but Jensen refused the offer and made himself comfortable on the ground next to the fire with the rest of the men, while the two women took the shelter. One by one the men drifted off to sleep as peace and calmness returned to the ransacked site.

Jensen woke up as someone softly stood up and walked away. By the way the man walked, Jensen knew he was not going to relieve himself. He also figured out that it was Chad sneaking off. He stayed quiet but looked on as the young man disappeared in the direction of where the horses were kept and smiled.

"Will your guards harm him?" The question came from his left and he turned to face Master Olsson.

"They heard what he said about going after Jared. Most of their own friends have gone off and they had to stay behind. They understand him. They will not harm him, but I cannot say the same from the horses."

Ty sniggered. "Chad is one of the best riders, so he probably thinks he can do this."

"Then he's in for a surprise, Master Olsson." Jensen grinned.

"Ty, My Lord. Please call me Ty. It's only the Council that calls me Master Olsson. It makes me feel old."

"Only if you remember to call me Jensen." He turned to face the other man properly. "You're the blacksmith of the village."

"Indeed. Learned from Master Ferris and took over after his death." Ty looked to where Chad has disappeared. "Seems like he's succeeding."

Jensen smiled. "He must've taken one of the horses and led it away. We'll know when the horse comes back." He sat up and placed another piece of wood on the fire. "Tell me about Jared."

Ty smiled. "One of the hardest working farm hands, I've met in the long time. Master Beaver is the carpenter in the village. He raised Jared as his own. The young man is always willing to help, and yet he gets the time to find trouble with Chad. He's an artist with his hands. Where Master Beaver's furniture is the best, it's Jared's woodwork that sells even better. Every piece of wood he touches he turns into something unique."

"Jared is not from your village?" Jensen frowned.

"No, Master Beaver found him on the slope of the mountain. Wrapped in wolf pelts. One of the smallest babies, I've ever seen. Mind you I was only eight at the time."

"No one knew his mother?"

"The whole village looked for her, she was nowhere to be found. No one ever came to the village to claim him, so we adopted him." Ty explained.

Jensen was about to reply when his own stallion came galloping to the fire. He shook his mane as he came to a halt next to Jensen and snorted hard. Both men laughed. "That young man has got fire in his veins." Jensen stood and checked the horse over before he got on his back to ride him back to the other horses. "You want to go and look for Chad?"

Ty grinned. "No need," he indicated with his head to where Chad was limping over.

Jensen shook his head as he led the stallion back to the horse line.

"You never listen, do you?" Ty asked as Chad came to the fire.

"I had to try." He lowered himself gently and groaned. "What is taking them so long? They were not so far ahead."

"The _Kroths_ had no steads, they were on foot, correct?" Jensen asked as he returned to the fire.

"Not as far as I could see." Ty answered.

"They normally don't ride. Only the _Kell_ use horses to ride. The _Kroths_ run. They can run faster and greater distances than any man. They have enough stamina to outrun horses in the long haul. I know you don't want to hear this, but it will be a while before Chris returns with Jared. They did not have spare horses so they cannot ride as fast as they wish to, they have to think of the horses. They will need the animals to return. From what I understand from Ty is that you ride, surely you understand that."

Chad sighed. "I do, but he's still my best friend and those monsters have him, and I can't help him. I feel so helpless."

Jensen patted him on the back. "Have faith, he will be returned."

**o0o--SPN_J2_XMas2014--o0o**

**_Kroths_ Camp - 6 Hours away**

Christian cursed as he stayed low and looked down at the camp where the Oracle was held. They had left with such urgency that he didn't even get to find out the name of the one who held their future in his hands. But, that did not matter now. He had a rescue to plan and by the look of things, it seemed like it was going to take some careful planning to get the Oracle out. When the demons first halted, some of them went into the woods and returned with some sturdy tree limbs which they pounded into the ground as if it was child's play and then they produced ropes and tied it around the self made stakes. The _Kell_ then shoved the unconscious man from his horse and Christian could do nothing but to look on as they dragged the youth to the center and then tied his four limbs to the stakes, leaving him eagle spread on his back. He noted with interest that they made sure not to touch his naked skin and he wondered why. They then left the Oracle in the middle and started to set up the rest of the camp. Stealth and heaps of good luck where the only way he could see in getting the man out. He knew the moment they stormed the camp, the Oracle would be killed. They always killed their hostages if they came under attack. He looked around and his eye fell on one of the youngest men in the platoon, Osric Chau. If there was one person who'd be able to sneak in and out without being seen it was that boy. But, they still had to get the Oracle out as well and since he's been watching, the man has not stirred once, which did not sit well with his plans. He beckoned the youth over and watch as they slightly build man scurried up to where he was lying, looking over the top of the hill.

"Sir?" Osric whispered. He made sure to keep his head low, not to be seen by the enemy below.

Christian wanted to roll his eyes. It didn't help that he has told Osric about a thousand times not to call him, Sir, the youth just continued. Instead, he focused on their task at hand. "Look down there and tell me if it's possible and safe for you to get down to where the Oracle is and back out again without being seen."

Osric nodded his head, wiggled himself a bit higher and settled his gaze on what was going on below them. He stayed motionless for a long time before he lowered himself again and moved back. "Yes, Sir. I will be able to get in and out without being seen. However, as I don't know the man we want to rescue, I cannot say if I'd be able to make it out of there if he's unconscious."

Christian reached for the bag he carried with him and pulled out a small vial. "This will make a bull sit up and take note. Get him to smell it and he will wake up." He pressed the small bottle in the young man's hand. "Get down there, untie him and wait for the diversion before you try and get him out. We will only have one chance at this." Christian slapped the youth on the shoulder and looked on as Osric silently made his way down into the enemy camp. Only when he disappeared from sight did he move himself and put the rest of his plan into operation. There was only one thing he did not take into consideration, something that he should've, but did not and that was the weather.

**o0o--SPN_J2_XMas2014--o0o**

Jared gasped as he got pulled back into the world of reality. The smell of something worse than death, filled his nose, but then it was gone and he shivered as he got drenched to the skin when the heavens opened and sleets of rain covered the earth. Lightning struck down and in the light, he saw a young boy, even younger than himself, staring at him before darkness covered everything up again. He managed to leap to his feet as another bolt of lightning greeted the earth. He had a vague memory of being tied down and assumed that the young boy was responsible for freeing him up. He could feel the ground trembling underneath him and realized that it was not only from the thunder, but the earth rumbled as the monsters who took him rallied towards something in the dark. Jared looked around, he was surrounded by tents and was unarmed. The boy he'd seen only moments again touched his arm and as his eyes got used to the darkness that surrounded him he could see the boy beckoning him to follow. Jared knew he had no choice, although he wished he had something to fight with, even if it was only his walking staff. They set off together, away from the monsters, but deeper into the woods. He followed closely, impressed on how silently the youth moved through the trees, barely making a sound. He wanted to ask the youth who he was, but he knew that for now silence had to rule. They moved forward with speed, and for a moment Jared thought that they had made it, but then a band of _Kroths_ appeared around them and he knew the only way to get out alive was to fight. He readied himself to storm the first _Kroth_ empty handed when the youth jumped up in front of him and Jared looked on in horror as the _Kroth_ swiped the youth clear from his feet, his body slamming into a tree with a hallowed thump.

"NO!!!!" Jared screamed and even unarmed, he didn't hesitate to move forward to take his revenge on the monster that killed the youth that tried to rescue him. Jared saw the _Kroth_ taking a swing at him and he raised his arm to stop the blow, their skin touching for a second at most and then the _Kroth_ yelled out in pain and Jared could feel the darkness within the beast leave the demon and the blackness seeped into him. Jared had no idea on what was happening, as when the first monster fell a second was there to take his place and once again when skin came into contact with skin, the monster yelled in pain and fell to the ground while the blackness kept on seeping into Jared's body. One by one the _Kroths_ fell, their darkness poured out of them and into him. Jared tried to move away, but found himself unable to move. He screamed as darkness filled him up and then he saw a figure heading his way. He didn't want to be touched; he didn't want to be the cause of another death, although he knew it was better to kill than to be killed in the times they were living in, so he tried to move away, but the figure kept on coming closer and he pushed his arms forward in an attempt to halt the man from coming any closer when his eyes rolled back in his head and his legs gave way, pitching him forward into the pool of darkness that let in no light.

**o0o--SPN_J2_XMas2014--o0o**

As he gave the signal and they attacked the camp, Christian's main goal was to get to the center and rescue the _Tumek_ if young Osric failed in his task. He sighed in relief as he moved through the hordes, letting his sword dance in the night, striking as the lightning flashed through the air and found the place where the Oracle was tied up, empty. He quickly looked around, soon finding traces of the two men heading off deeper into the woods and he followed suit.

The woods were dark, the only source of light that of the flashes of energy as the storm raged on. Soon Christian found himself in a clearing and spotted the men he was looking for. He was about to call out to them when the first of many _Kroths_ stormed through the trees. He launched himself forward just as young Osric did the same. Everything happened in slow motion as he looked on and saw the monster striking Osric, the youth hitting the tree hard and then falling to the ground not moving. Christian was filled with rage and he charged forward. One of the monsters noticed him and turned. Christian didn't think for a moment as he used his sword to plow through the beast. He turned to face another and out the corner of his eye, he noticed the moment the Oracle touched the monster. Never before had he'd seen something like that before. With a mere touch the demon fell to the ground, deprived of life as the evil from within snaked from his body and got absorbed by the Oracle. There could be no doubt left, the _Tumek_ has risen. The final battle would be upon them soon.

Before Christian could move forward, death came alive as one after the other demon who tried to fight the young man ended up lying lifeless on the ground. Within a time span that felt like mere seconds the clearing was filled with bodies, leaving the Oracle the only one to stand and Christian moved forward. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Osric moving where he was thrown against the tree. One of his men made his way over and Christian knew Osric would get the help he needed. He felt relieved that the youth was not killed. He brought his attention back to the young man before he and he frowned as the Oracle seemed frightened and he tried to reach out, but was too far when the Oracle's knees buckled and he sank to the forest floor. "No!" Christian yelled as he reached the Oracle's side. He was shocked at the heat that radiated from the young man's skin. He didn't need any Wise woman or physician to tell him that the Oracle's time was running out. They needed to find the _Angghal_ , it was the only hope left for the Oracle; it was the only hope they had for their country.

**o0o--SPN_J2_XMas2014--o0o**

Jensen was the first one to his feet as he heard horses approaching fast. As one, his men formed a circle around him, ready to fight if it turned out to be the enemy. Light, held them safe as it turned out to be Christian, followed closely by the men who rode out with his second in command. As Jensen stepped closer he could see that Chris was cradling something to his chest and he turned as both Chad and Genevieve gasped and called out the name he's been hearing a lot about. Jared.

As Christian drew his horse to a halt, it was the largest of the men he'd seen the day before that reached him first. He drew his sword, ready to fight.

"It's all right, Chris." Jensen called out as he saw how protective his second in command was. He walked towards his second and looked on as Chris finally relaxed and let the blacksmith take the man from his grasp. By the look on his best friend's face, he knew things were bad.

"We need to get him to the palace, Jensen. He does not need to be tested. I've seen it with my own eyes. This young man is the _Tumek_."

"Jared, his name is Jared." Jensen couldn't help but to explain as Ty lifted the lanky youth off the horse and carried him back to the tent where Mistress Ferris was waiting. Jensen did not know what it was, but something called out to him and not even thinking about it, he turned around; leaving Christian still seated on top of his horse and followed the blacksmith to the tent. "How is he?" He asked even though he knew the Wise woman had yet to examine the youth. He reached out and placed his hand on the unconscious man's forehead and then time came to a standstill and everything changed.

The moment his hand touched Jared's forehead, something inside of him sparked to life and both men gasped out loud. Jared's eyes snapped open, his gaze firmly settled on Jensen even as he started to sweat and tremors shook his body. "Easy," Jensen moved his hand from Jared's forehead to his chest, placing his hand over Jared's heart as if to assure himself that the younger man was still alive. Even though he could see Jared breathing, sweating, it was as if something compelled him to make sure Jared's heart was beating. Something inside of him screamed to keep Jared safe, to protect him with everything he had and then even that extra bit more. "You've got to help him, please." Jensen begged as his hand found Jared's and he squeezed it hard.

"Get him in here," Mistress Ferris ordered the blacksmith and entered on his heels. She didn't say a word as Jensen settled himself on his knees next to Jared. Already he had ripped a piece of his shirt off and wet it with water he poured from a water-skin that was in the tent and placed it over Jared's brow. "He's burning up."

Mistress Ferris gathered the herbs she needed, crushed them together, mixed it with a foul smelling oily substance into a thick paste before thinning it out with water. "This will help with the fever." She explained as she lifted Jared's head and gently dripped the mixture into his mouth, stroking his throat until his reflex kicked in and he swallowed. Although she didn't voice her concerns out loud, she was concerned. The fever mixture was only a temporary solution to the problem; Jared had to bond with his Protector and if that didn't happen soon, Jared would die; the whole country would be plunged into darkness as at the final battle they will be defeated. 

Jensen took Jared's hand in his again and held it tight. By the expression on Mistress Ferris' face, he knew she was concerned. "How long before he can travel?" He dipped the strip of cloth in the cool water again and wiped Jared's flushed face.

Mistress Ferris bowed her head. "I'm afraid we can't wait for him to get better to travel. He's only going to get worse, unless he bonds with the Protector, Sire."

"I'll have my men construct a litter for him. We'll get him to the palace as soon as possible." Jensen spoke up as he once again dunked the cloth to place it back on Jared's forehead. A hand on his stopped and he looked up into Mistress Ferris' concerned face. "Mistress Ferris?"

"Your Highness, please, may I speak freely?"

"I would not have it any other way, Mistress Ferris. Please, do so." Jensen made sure the older woman had all of his attention.

"Every wise woman received training on how to care for the Oracle should he be born again in our time. When Master Beaver found Jared at the slope of the mountain we knew there was something special about him." She retrieved a green colored stone pendant from a small pouch and placed it in Jared's hand. It started to glow and she removed it. "We don't know why, or how, but he makes this emerald glow. For many years I gathered information and the only piece of information I could find was in a tale that was handed down verbally from generation to generation. Unfortunately, most of that tale was lost as well, except for one bit." She placed the emerald in Jensen's hand and watched as it started to glow again. "When the _Tumek_ is revealed, his _Angghal_ will come forth and a bond will be created between them that will withstand the end of time. The glowing stone will be the only test needed to confirm the bond between Oracle and Protector."

Jensen had remained still as she placed the pendant in his hand. He was still amazed that it glowed when she placed it in Jared's hand. When she placed it in his own hand and it glowed again, he was speechless. "Are you saying I'm the Protector?" He finally managed to get the words out and was surprised at how calm he sounded.

Mistress Ferris nodded her head. "There is little known about the bond, but one of the main signs is that the Protector will be effected by the stone as well."

"Where did you find this?" Jensen inquired as he held the glowing stone in his palm.

"It was clutched in Jared's hand when we found him. Although we realized at that stage that he was special, we didn't know the meaning of this, until a week ago when he had his first run in with a bunch of _kroths_." She looked at the young king in front of her. "With you touching this pendant the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. Up and until this moment, we could only speculate that Jared was indeed the next _Tumek_."

Jensen turned back to Jared before he spoke up. "That's why I feel so protected of him."

"Just like the taint in him is a beacon to the demons, so being the Oracle calls out to you, Sire." Mistress Ferris explained.

"I'm the only one that can help him." The words were spoken softly as the impact of Mistress Ferris' words settled onto him. He couldn't help but to repeat the words of the prophecy in his head. _'The Angghal will come from blood, be steadfast in his actions and true in his heart. He will be born for this duty. Without him, the Tumek will not come to be.'_

"Yes, and he's running out of time. He's already had been tainted too much without his Protector at his side. If you want him to fight next to you in the end battle, Your Majesty, the bond needs to be completed as soon as possible."

Jensen nodded in agreement. "We have enough witnesses here, but I don't know the whole ritual, do we not need the High Priest to oversee the ceremony?"

Mistress Ferris shook her head. "Nothing in the prophecies mentions that the High Priest must be at the bonding ceremony. He only has to be there for the testing of the possible Protectors and with this pendant, that's no longer necessary. No one will be able to deny this bond."

"I don't doubt you, Mistress, but why isn't he responding to my touch? As far as I know the taint gets expelled through physical touch between the Oracle and the Protector and yet, I've been holding his hand, touching him and nothing is happening."

Mistress Ferris managed not to blush as she spoke up. "I think it's past the time for just holding hands, My Lord."

Jensen frowned and then blushed. "I understand."

Mistress Ferris laughed and then turned serious. "He will respond to you better than to any herbs I may have. I will leave you now; see if you can get him to wake up. I'll explain what's happening to the others."

"Thank you, Mistress Ferris." Jensen bowed his head out of respect before turning back to the man who was about to become not only the most important person in the country, but the most important person in his own life. He brushed the sweaty hair that stuck to Jared's forehead away and settled down next to him. "I never thought I would be chosen as the Protector." He whispered the words. "We've got a hard battle in store; I only hope that we'll get the chance to know one another before we go into the fight of our lives." He continued talking to the unconscious man, wiping him down with the cloth and finally he was rewarded as Jared first started to groan, and then moved restlessly before finally he opened his eyes.

It was a voice that brought him to the surface. The moment Jared opened his eyes and his gaze landed on a stranger, he tried to scramble away, but the stranger placed a hand on his chest and immediately it made him to calm down. The last thing he remembered was being in the demons camp, demons screaming, something evil seeping into him and now he had no idea how he ended up with a stranger next to him. "What happened, where am I, who are you?" He asked all three questions in one breath.

"Easy, you're safe. We've managed to rescue you from the demons camp and you're back with Mistress Ferris and Master Beaver." Jensen explained, his hand seeking out Jared's for the connection he already craved, and he had a suspicion that Jared felt safe with being touched by him.

Jared frowned at the explanation given to him. The stranger looked familiar, but he had no idea where he'd seen him before. He saw the stranger taking his hand and something inside of him relaxed and he couldn't help but to relax. "I still don't know who you are."

Jensen smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm Jensen." He purposefully left out his title.

Jared gasped as he recognized the name and tried to get up, but got stopped by Jensen who pushed him back again. "Your Highness, I'm sorry, I did not recognize you."

"Jensen, please, call me Jensen." He tried to put Jared at ease.

Jared could only nod his head at the request. Something was bothering him, and he couldn't think about what it was as his body ached, he felt hot and sweaty and the fact that he shivered at the same time made it difficult to concentrate. Jared frowned and then he wondered out loud.

"Why are you here?" He blushed. "Sorry, it's your lands, Your Highness, I've got no right to ask you such questions."

Jensen smiled. "It's a long story, but the short version - I heard that our _Tumek_ was in danger and I had to come to the rescue."

A small smile appeared on Jared's face. "You make me sound like a damsel in distress. I promise you I'm not." He couldn't get himself to dispute the title bestowed on him by the ruler of this kingdom. Not with what he remembered and what he'd done in that camp. It would be a futile exercise.

Jensen lets his eyes travel over Jared's body. "There's nothing in you that remind me of any damsel, I can promise you."

Jared cocked his head. "Are you always this forward, My Lord?" Something about Jensen made him feel totally at ease.

"Only when I have a vested interest in something. In this instance, in you." Jensen could see Jared was confused and for a moment he wondered if what he was about to do was the correct way of doing things. He looked at Jared and noticed that their fingers were still interlinked and he knew where to start. "From the information I've received was that up and to a week night ago you had no idea on who you were, but then it all changed. You are the Oracle, the _Tumek_. In short, you're our nation's last hope. But with you, there is also a Protector and the moment we learned about you, the call has gone out for every man who is willing and able to be tested to come forth. With the _Tumek_ and the _Angghal_ our nation will take their final stance in fighting the evil that's threatening our way of life, our future. The prophesies are very vague on what exactly should happen between the Oracle and the Protector, but one thing was clear. All the taint that is absorbed by the Oracle through his visions and through his touching of evil, needs to be expelled in one or other way otherwise the Oracle will die, and the only way this can be done is through touch; more specifically through the touch of the Protector. If this is not done, the Oracle will die and it wouldn't matter how good of a fighter our Protector is or how good our army is, without the Oracle there, we would not win."

Jared frowned at Jensen's words. He always knew the importance about the Oracle and the Protector in the final battle, but he never thought about their relationship prior to the battle or about the taint. He shook his head. "I still don't understand your personal interest in me." And then his eye caught their linked hands and everything fell into place. "Oh," he lowered his head as the blush colored his cheeks. "You're the _Angghal_. You're the Protector."

It was Jensen's turn to blush. "I didn't expect it either."

Jared's eyes grew huge. "Will I not be put to death, Your Highness? How can a commoner like me, be a relationship with you? It's just not done."

"You don't have to be worried about that, Jared. I'm the one who has bonded with you; neither of us had any choice in the matter and anyone who would object would have to state their objections to me and since I'm the Protector, their objections would not hold any water."

"You make it sound so easy, Your Highness." Jared shook his head. "Life is not easy, so how can this be so easy?" He tiredly runs his hand across his face. He was starting to feel hot again, the pain he experienced in his body that felt like a dull ache has now become more intense and just thinking about what the future hold made his head ache as well.

"You're hurting." Jensen spoke up, ignoring Jared's concerns for a moment as he pulled the younger man forward and maneuvered himself behind him so that Jared could lie against his chest and then wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight.

"How did you know?" Jared sagged against the embrace, the effect of the closeness pushing the pain to the background.

"I can feel it. I have a suspicion that the more time we spend together, the more we'd be able to feel one another." Jensen lowered his head so that it rested on Jared's shoulder. "I know this is huge, but I have a feeling that we'll get through this. We don't have a choice."

Jared trembled and couldn't help but to groan as sparks of pain flared up and he gasped for breath when it felt like someone stabbed him right in the gut. "Argh!" he screamed and arched upwards as if it would lessen the pain.

"Jared!" Jensen cried out alarmed as Jared's pain filled screams filled the tent. He had no idea on what to do and looked on with anguish as Jared screamed again. The front part of the tent was ripped open and got filled by two large men; Christian and Ty filled the small space shoulder to shoulder, one wielding a sword the other a massive axe. Both men got shoved to the side unceremoniously as Mistress Ferris stormed in. He was not surprised to see both Genevieve and Chad on her heels as well.

Mistress Ferris looked at the writhing youth and reached for the pouch she had fastened to her skirt. "Get him to chew this; it will help for the pain." How much she could not say. She pressed the unopened cloth bag into Jensen's hands. "Now, do it now." She ordered him again as she slipped out of the tent again, knowing that Jared's fever would spike again and that they would need more water to get his temperature down.

Jensen stared for a moment at the little pouch thrust into his hands before he managed to get his mind into gear and opened it up. It was filled with green leaves and he had no idea on how to get Jared to eat this. He was rescued by Genevieve, who pushed past the other three men that filled the small space.

Jensen looked on as Genevieve took the leaves and rolled it up and then she looked up at him. "Get his mouth open." He could only nod at her as he reached for the still moaning Jared and managed to get his head between his hand, forcing Jared to remain still for a moment. "You need to eat this, please," he tried to get Jared to open his mouth, but the younger man was just in too much pain to comprehend what was wanted from him.

Christian moved forward, pushing Jensen to the side and got hold of Jared's head, using his fingers, he found the pressure points to the sides of Jared's jaw and pressed hard, unlocking Jared's lower jaw bone and grabbing the fold up leaves he pushed it into Jared's mouth, pressing the jaw bone up again, closing Jared's mouth. "Chew, Jared." He looked over at Jensen and saw the look of anguish in his best friend's eyes. "He needs to chew, Jensen."

Jensen nodded and then he finally got himself to move as he took the man that became his world, in his arms and spoke clearly into his ear. "Chew that for me, Jared. It will help for the pain. Mistress Ferris said it will help, please."

To Jared it felt like each pain nerve in his body was aflame and he couldn't stop the sounds of distress that came from him. He was dimly aware of Jensen next to his side and as he screamed again the tent filled up and things became more hectic. He wanted to move away, but someone pulled him close again and he tried to relax as he realized it was Jensen. Jared frowned as he thought about Jensen. The other man was talking to him, but the words were dulled as another wave of pure anguish washed over him. Another pair of hands landed on him and then his jaw went numb and something rough with a bitter taste was shoved into his mouth. He thought he could hear the man who'd rescued him, tell him to chew, but through the pain he experienced he was unsure. Then Jensen's voice filled his ears and even though he only knew the other man for a few hours something inside of him wanted to do nothing more than to obey and he found himself chewing. The bitter tasted filled his mouth, covered his tongue and slid down his throat. Something else was happening as well, it was as if the pain was fading with every swallow and his body finally relaxed. He sighed as he could finally breathe again and as he looked up, he found Jensen's troubled gazed fixed on him. He reached up and touched Jensen's face and Jensen pressed his face into Jared's hand and the extra contact made Jared relax even more.

"The pain better?" Jensen's voice was gruff.

"Manageable," he whispered the word and tried to snuggle even closer.

"You don't have much time, Sire." It was Madam Ferris, who spoke up as she re-entered the tent, waterskin in hand. "I know you want to do the right thing, get to know one another, spend some time together, but you must do this. If you don't, it will only become worse."

Jensen stared at the woman for a long time before he finally nodded his head. "I will not see you suffer." He directed the words at Jared. "Leave us." The order in his voice clear and everyone turned to obey at once.

"Jensen," Christian called out his friend's name and then tossed something towards him. He grinned as Jensen caught the small vial and realized what it was.

"Pipe oil." Jensen shook his head.

"It's either that or spit. I think you'd be grateful for that." He smiled again, winked and then exited the tent. He would not wander far, but would stay out of hearing distance while still making sure his King and their new _Tumek_ were kept safe. He was not surprised to see the big blacksmith following him. He'd come to realize that Ty saw Jared as his little brother and would do anything in his power to keep him safe. Christian also realized that it was a good thing. Jared was going to need a bodyguard in the days to come, especially when he was introduced to palace life. He would personally make sure that Ty knew what he was in for and there was no better time to start that conversation than right now. He turned to face Ty. "It's time we talked."

"I have to agree." Ty made himself comfortable against a fallen tree stump and waited for Christian to settle in next to him. Soon the two men were deep in conversation, discussing what would happen in the future, while at the same time keeping guard.

**o0o--SPN_J2_XMas2014--o0o**

"Why do you need pipe oil?" Jared asked as Christian cleared the tent and then blushed a deep red as he realized what the oil was for.

Jensen himself has turned a deep red. "This is not the way I imagined our first time together."

Jared shook his head. "You imagined a first time? With all respect, Your Highness, I don't even know if you lie with men and if you are perhaps betrothed." He lowered his head.

"I know our position is different, but the first time I laid eyes on you, I wanted you to be part of my life. Is it the bond that's doing it? I don't know, but what I do know is that I care for you. Of love we cannot speak; not yet, but I can see myself spending my life with you, caring for you, loving you. Are you willing to give us a chance?" He cocked his head. "As for your concerns - I am not betrothed and I do lie with men; more so than what I do with women." Jensen answered honestly.

Jared thought about Jensen's question. He would've been untrue to himself if he should say he didn't think of Jensen as handsome, even beautiful or that he was unwilling to give them a chance. But Jensen was correct, they cannot speak about love. He didn't even know Jensen's favorite breakfast food, let alone on which side of the bed the man liked to sleep, but he knew that if they wanted to partake in the final battle, if they wanted to rid the world they lived in from the ever present evil, they had to do it together. Finally he nodded his head. "May I ask a favor, My Lord, will you be gentle? I have not been with a woman before, let alone with a man."

Jensen's eyes found Jared's and he smiled. "I will be honest with you, there will be discomfort and there will be pain, but we will go slowly and you will receive pleasure from my hands and my body. I will not let you suffer as you already carry the weight of the taint in you." Jensen leaned forward and kissed Jared for the first time. The bitter aftertaste of the medicated herbs was sharp on Jared's lips, but Jensen could taste Jared underneath and it filled him with the need for more. He leaned forward and took a second kiss. This time Jared responded back, although hesitantly at first.

Soon both men were kissing one another, sounds of pleasure filling the small space instead of the previously pain groans that had emanated from Jared earlier. Jensen reached for the thin linen shirt that covered Jared's torso and pulled it from his body, leaving him shirtless, tanned skin glistering with sweat as the fever returned to Jared's body. Jensen trailed his fingers over Jared's body, loving the little sounds of need Jared made. Jensen's hands moved to Jared's breeches, lifting Jared's hips from the small pallet on the floor and removing the piece of clothing as well.

Jared was hesitant in his touches, but as Jensen reached for his hands, his actions became bolder under Jensen's guidance as Jensen showed him what he liked, how to touch him to give him pleasure. Jared blushed again as he reached for Jensen's breaches, his hands trembled with a bit of fear, but more with nervousness as he looked up, the strings still in his hands and waited for Jensen to give him a sign to go ahead.

"You sure about this?" Jensen asked as he placed his hands over Jared's stilling Jared's movements for a second.

"I want this." Jared's voice was husky, but still strong.

Jensen smiled and helped Jared to loosen the strings, ridding him of his own trousers. He took Jared's hand in his and guided it to his throbbing cock. He was hard with need, pre-cum already coated the tip of his cock and shivered as Jared hesitantly placed his hand around his member. "You ever touch yourself, Jared? Give yourself pleasure at night?" He had to smile as Jared lowered his head, his bottom lip indented with his teeth marks as his hand found Jared's cock and felt it throbbed in his palm. "What do you like, Jared? This?" He followed up his question by fisting Jared's cock, twisting at the head when he reached the tip, making Jared groan and shivers of pleasure traveled through the man's body.

"Please," Jared gasped and arched upwards as Jensen stroked his member with his hands, making his legs fall open to give Jensen more space.

"Touch me, please me," Jensen placed his hand over Jared's urging him on to touch him, to give him pleasure as well. Jensen gasped as Jared's fingers tightened around his shaft, stroking him slowly, making him thrusting his hips into the fist. "So good," Jensen managed to get the words out as he up the pace on Jared's own cock, wanting to make the young man come undone before taking this further.

Jared writhed under Jensen's touches, he could feel his own pleasure building up. His balls tightened up hard against his body, his spine taught with anticipation in coming apart at the man who leaned over him. He kept on stroking Jensen's cock, he loved the smell of Jensen's scent as it filled the space around him and then Jensen leaned in and kissed him hard and that was all that Jared needed as he stumbled over the edge, his sight, turning white as sparks erupted in his head and something like a jolt of pure energy passed through their bodies, settling inside of them, linking them together permanently.

The moment Jared went over the edge, Jensen followed suit. He was aware of his seed coating Jared's hand and stomach as he chased the waves of pleasure that made his own vision turn dark before something passed through him and he became aware of Jared's presence under him even more. It was as if he could feel Jared's heart beating next to his own, their breathing almost in sync.

"We really are bonded." Jared managed to say as he placed his hand over his own chest as he felt both the heart beats next to one another.

"This is only the beginning." Jensen muttered as he turned their bodies so that they fitted next to one another. Jensen placed his hand on Jared's hip and pulled him close. "Want you. Want to feel you around my cock, want to fill you up and make your world spin out of control." He accentuated each sentence with lingering kisses as the blood flowed back and filled his cock up once more.

Jared could only kiss the man above him as he realized that their bond was meant to be. His own body responded positively to Jensen's touches and soon they rutted against one another wanting even more.

Jensen pulled away and made Jared lie on his back. "Trust me," he whispered and as Jared nodded his head, he moved down Jared's body and found Jared's cock hardened and his mouth salivated at the thought of taking it in, sucking at the long shaft, making Jared gasp and wriggle with pleasure and need. He took Jared's cock in his hand, and with the broad side of his tongue he licked at the head. The semi dried spunk coated his tongue and he moaned as Jared started to leak pre-cum again and he leaned in and placed the whole mushroom tipped head into his mouth and had to use his other hand to pin Jared's hips to the floor as the young man thrust upwards. 

"Bloody hell!" Jared yelled in surprise as the man that kneeled between his legs took his cock into his mouth and started to suck at it. At first he tried to push Jensen off, surely this was not done, but even as he tried to push, his hands gripped and he found his hips moving upwards, craving more. Words tumbled from his mouth, but it made no sense as sounds and sighs escaped from him and he found himself on the brink of becoming undone yet again. For a second he tensed up as something pressed into him, but Jensen's talented mouth soon made him forget the weird sensation as he concentrated on the way Jensen's mouth worked his cock.

Jensen had to grin around Jared's cock that filled his mouth as the young man first tried to push him away, but then found out the hidden secrets of being blown and gripped hard on Jensen's shoulders. He concentrated in handing out the pleasure to Jared until he knew the man under him was a mere puddle of nothingness and then still with Jared's cock in his mouth he managed to uncork the small vial and coat his forefinger liberally with the oily substance before he found Jared's taint and gently pressed his finger in. He moaned around Jared's cock as the tight muscle not only gave way beneath his finger, but Jared's channel sucked his finger right in. Feeling the moment Jared tensed up, he remained still but then Jared relaxed again and he pushed his finger in deeper slowly stroking Jared on the inside as he continued to pleasure Jared with his mouth. Not wanting Jared to come undone before he was buried balls deep inside him, Jensen released Jared's cock with an audible pop. "You taste so wonderful." He leaned in and caught Jared's mouth in a hard kiss, wanting Jared to taste himself on Jensen's lips.

Jared groaned as Jensen kissed him yet again. He had to wonder what he craved more, Jensen's kisses or the way Jensen took him in his mouth and sucked on his cock. He became aware of the sensation of something deep inside of him and his hips were moving back and forth as if his body wanted more. He groaned at the sensation and found Jensen's eyes on him.

"You like that, Jared. You like feeling my finger inside of you, working you open. I can promise you, you'll love my cock even more." Jensen withdrew his finger and had to grin when Jared moaned at the loss of the finger that stretched him for the first time. "Don't worry, there's more to come." He lifted Jared's legs onto his shoulders and tipped the small vial onto Jared's crack, letting the whole area be coated in the oil. He then gently took his forefinger and middle finger and pushed them inside again. "So tight, and you're going to stay so tight. I'm going to struggle in getting my cock in you, but it will fit and you'll love every single inch of it."

Jared grunted at the slight burn that filled him up, but then it disappeared and Jensen started to move his fingers deep within him. It felt even weirder, but at the same time it felt perfect and he bared down as Jensen pushed in again, gasping as the digits slipped in even deeper. "Jensen," he gasped and his hands curled into fists around the single sheet that covered the ground he laid on.

"Right here, love." Jensen slowly started to scissor his fingers, stretching Jared slowly, while he used his other hand to play with Jared's cock, knowing that the moment he increased his fingers, Jared would be in need of the necessary distraction. He continued to scissor Jared a few more times before using more of the oil and then pressing three fingers inside of Jared. He was ready for the reaction as the burning sensation returned with a bang and Jared tried to scramble away. "Easy, just relax, I've got you." He let his free hand roam over Jared's cock, finding the shaft and pumping it in rhythm with the movements of his fingers inside of Jared.

"Burns," Jared gasped, but tried to relax at the same time as he already knew how wonderful it felt to have two fingers inside of him.

"You're doing so well, Jay." The moniker spilled from his lips as Jensen leaned down and kissed the tip of Jared's cock before he changed the angle of his fingers and searched for the one spot he knew would make Jared scream. It took him two strokes at the different angle before he found what he was looking for and smiled in satisfaction as Jared screamed indeed.

"Jensen!" Jared nearly managed to drag Jensen off his knees as Jensen's fingers found something in him that made his vision turn from white to black to white again while it felt like he was becoming undone but his cock remained hard and no seed spilled from the tip.

"You like that, want me to do it again?" Jensen found the small knob again and applied the necessary pressure to it making Jared squirm with pleasure.

"What is that?" Jared gasped as Jensen's fingers found the spot again.

"In the old tongue of the church, it's called the _prostata_. I'm unsure what it's called in the common tongue." Jensen explained as he rubbed over the knob again just to tease Jared once more before he retracted his fingers. "You ready?" His own cock was rock hard and he knew it would take all of the will power he had not to just thrust into Jared the first time, but he no longer could wait. He needed to be inside of Jared's body.

"Please," Jared groaned at the loss of the fingers within him. He could feel his taint fluttering at the loss before it closed again.

"I need you to get onto your knees for me. I hate this position, but it would be the easiest for you. I promise you next time I'll take you while you're facing me and I'll show you how to ride me as well."

Jared had difficulty in following Jensen's words as the man talked about the next time, or that he would teach him how to ride him. His cock leaked onto the sheet beneath him, and he shivered as the cold air came into contact with his raised buttocks.

"I want you to take a deep breath and when I tell you, I want you to exhale and bear down. It will hurt, but I promise you I'll be as gentle as I can." Jensen placed kisses down Jard's spine before pouring the last of the oil on his own cock and then lined up to make Jared's his. "Deep breath, Jared, and blow out." Jensen ordered as he took his cock in hand and pressed the tip against Jared's puckered hole, playing a bit with the small hole, loving the way Jared moved beneath him and then he pressed forward. He groaned as he kept on pushing forward and what felt like a lifetime the head of his cock finally disappeared into the small hole and he could feel the first muscle ring popping close over his shaft.

"Jensen," Jared tried to move away. The pressure built up and the burning sensation with it. He tried to relax, tried to breath out slowly as Jensen instructed him to do, but it was too much and he knew that he would have bruises on his hips where Jensen was forced to hold him in place. He cried out as the head of Jensen's cock finally passed through the small opening and Jared managed to wipe away the tears that gathered in his eyes. "Please, it hurts."

"Shh, it's okay. It's only going to get better." Jensen rubbed Jared's back, loving the way Jared arched into the touch when he reached the small of his back. He kept on with the strokes until Jared's hole relaxed around his cock and he could move a bit forward, inching his way in. It took a long time before he finally bottomed out and was buried balls deep inside of Jared's hole. The pressure around his cock was maddening. He could feel the walls around him throbbing with Jared's heart beat, or maybe with his own as it felt like his cock had a heart beat of its own. "Can I move, Jared?" He asked, but prayed that Jared would agree to his request.

"Please," Jared gasped. The pain he felt earlier has changed to a dull throb, but was quickly being overtaken by something much more pleasurable. He moaned as Jensen moved backwards and he gasped as Jensen nearly pulled out of him completely before he thrust forward again. "More," he gasped as Jensen did just that. He whimpered as Jensen started up a slow pace, but then slowly started to increase the tempo until Jensen's balls slapped against his ass, the sound mixed with their own moans and groans as they got caught up in the throngs of ecstasy. Jared tried to reach his own cock, but his hand got slapped away and he whimpered as Jensen's hand found his cock and started to stroke him in rhythm with the strokes he got up his ass.

Jensen could feel his own orgasm approaching fast and he pistoned forward, his hips moving on their own accord as he pumped into Jared's hole. His hand stroked Jared's member with practiced ease as he leaned in and bit hard into Jared's shoulder blade, leaving his mark on the young man and as Jared lost his hold on reality Jensen lost it himself and both men tumbled over the edge together. Their yells and sounds finally tempered off as they came down from their ultimate high. Jensen turned Jared on his side, his softening cock still buried deep within Jared's channel. "You all right?" He was amazed to see that Jared's pupils was still blown wide open. Jared still felt warm to the touch, but this time it was from their activities and not from the fever. It seemed like for the time being, he's managed to rid Jared of the taint that had the potential of killing him if he did not take care of the Oracle; of his _Tumek_.

"Can I hope that it will always be like this?" Jared's chest heaved up and down as he still tried to get his breathing under control.

"It will always be like this." Jensen gathered Jared against his chest. He could feel the moment Jared realized that they still had a battle to fight. "I will be there along your side each step of the way. We will not lose. Hear me, light of my heart, as I make this promise to you."

Jared sagged against Jensen's hold. He heard Jensen's vow and something inside of him settled down. Yes, they still had to fight in the last battle, and he had a feeling that life in the palace would be a challenge on its own, but with Jensen next to him, they would survive.

_A new age has come into being - the Oracle and the Protector were together as one and the age of darkness was coming to an end._

**THE END**


End file.
